Truth or Dare
by bonnythebunny
Summary: A kiss, a marriage proposal to a teacher, modeling pink dresses... it can only mean one thing- the marauders are playing truth or dare!


**A/N: This one-shot fic was pretty much based on a truth or dare game my friends and I played, and I hope you enjoy it. I know I did while writing it!**

"So, Lily, play chess with me? Any game?" James Potter asked Lily Evans. She looked up from her homework assignment. Recently, or more like this year, James had become more mature, and had managed to become friends with Lily. He was constantly trying to win her attention by talking to her with the most random question he could think of.

"Again?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes. Five minutes before she had beaten him at it. She always did.

"Oy, James, coming to play truth or dare?" Sirius shouted from across the room. Lily looked at James with eyebrows raised.

"Or… truth or dare?" James nervously finished.

"What makes you _think_ that I will play _truth or dare_ with_ you?_" Lily said, bending over her assignment, furiously trying to finish it.

"Because… Frank and Alice and Claire the Marauders and Molly and Arthur are playing?" He asked tentatively.

"Riiiight… (She looked at his pleading face) Ok! Fine, I'll play!" Lily half-shouted, annoyed. Only because her best friends, Molly, Claire, and Alice, were going to be there. Being with the marauders too long could be hazardous to your health. A blast of cheers erupted from a circle of 17-year-olds waiting to play. And so the game began (in which Lily gave James a look when he sat next to her, pushing Frank out of the way).

Sirius, looking satisfied, took out his wand and spun it. It landed on Remus, pointing at Arthur. Arthur looked nervously at him.

"Truth" He said almost instantly. Who knew what kind of dare they'd make him do?

"Ok, lemme think…" Remus started to say, but was instantly cut off by Peter, who whispered something excitedly to his ear. Remus gave him an I-am-NOT-asking-him-that look. Peter returned to his place, grinning at Arthur, who wished he was in bed, spared from the humiliation he just knew he was going to get. Remus sighted, and asked dully:

"Do you have a crush on Molly?"

Arthur squeaked out an answer nobody heard, and he and Molly turned a crimson red.

"I'm sorry, but I think I didn't quite hear you!" Sirius yelled happily for all Gryffindors to hear.

"Yes…" Arthur answered timidly, and looked at Molly, who quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek, then turned away and was redder than ever. There were a few snickers.

Arthur spun the wand, casting a vengeful glance on Remus, who looked him with I'm-sorry eyes. It stopped between Claire and Frank. He groaned.

"Dare" He said, trying to look helpless and innocent. No way he was going to be caught confessing he had loved Alice since last year.

"Ok, guys, ideas please!" she announced. In a rush, players scrambled to get close, to tell her what horrible punishment Frank should get. A couple of people not playing had come to watch. After a minute of nervousness, wringing hands, and almost drowning in sweat, Claire came to her decision.

"Oh, Frank, Frank, Frank. I really don't want to embarrass you, but… rules are rules!" She cried happily after a pause. "So I've come to the conclusion… of putting make-up on you for the rest of the game!"

And with that, she flicked her wand, and roaring laughter was heard. Now half the common room was watching with interest the game.

Frank was wearing red lipstick, which made his lips puff out strangely. Rosy blush had been magically (wow! Just like magic… ;p) applied to his cheeks and nose. Blue eye shadow covered from his eyes to eyebrows, and eyeliner plus rimmel appeared on his face. Not counting the magenta color his face was slowly turning.

Alice fought not to laugh.

"I think you look quite, uh, modern with it" Alice said in and unusual squeaky voice.

Frank blushed more. So, technically, there were two vengeances to be made, Frank and Arthur would team up later.

He spun the wand. It turned out Sirius would make Lily the dare or truth.

"Dare" Lily said after a while. If she was going to be asked if she liked James… No way. They would not make her spit it out. She realized her big mistake as she saw Sirius's face, that had a glint of mischievousness.

"Lily, I command you to kiss James!" he called triumphantly.

"And hold hands, too, for the rest of the game" Peter piped up. Remus was snorting with laughter. Lily gazed at them all, horror-struck.

"No way… nuh-uh, I'm not doing both!" She yelled. James, grinning sheepishly next to her, was suddenly looking to hot, too handsome…

"Ok, then pick either one!" Sirius sniggered.

Lily couldn't bring herself to decide. She would kiss James, that would be quick and painless, or she could hold hands with him for the rest of the game, but it would ruin her dignity for anyone who saw her, which would be, like, everyone. Quickly, to get over it, she turned around and kissed James lightly on the lips. She then glared at Sirius, hungry to plaster him into a pulp. James was now grinning broadly at everyone, her lipstick mark showing for everyone to see.

Lily spun the wand and surprise, surprise, she had her revenge. Sirius was looking uncomfortable.

"Dare" he said nervously. If Lily, head girl, would make him tell the truth about any of their pranks, he'd be dead before he'd saw James angry face (not counting Remus's and Peter's).

Lily smiled widely. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the floor.

"Sirius… I paid my price, now it's your turn. You will go out the portrait hole and ask the first teacher you see, whether male or female, if he or she would marry you" Lily said, evil in her voice.

"No" Sirius whimpered he was drenched in sweat now, he was sorry he had made Lily kiss James, if only he could take it back…

The large group strolled out of the portrait hole, another group of interested people on their heel. And who would be the first person they saw that it was none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Professor… I need to talk to you…" He squeaked. She raised her eyebrows and approached him. The look of surprise on her face was priceless as Sirius knelt down, grabbed her right hand, and said:

"Minerva… will you do me the honor of being _my bride_?"

The stunned teacher (thank god it was a woman!-thought Sirius) yanked her hand out of the student's grasp, and stared at him, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. The books on her arms fell with a loud THUMP as they hit the floor, but she didn't seem to notice it. Finally, she stuttered:

"Honestly, Mr. Black, get a grip on yourself! Focus on your studies!"

She turned around picked up her books, tripped, fell down with a "wuaaghj!" and, blushing furiously, braced herself and got up, picking her books up again, shooting a glare at Sirius, who was still kneeling on the floor, as if it was his fault she fell,. No sooner had she disappeared, the group of teens started roaring with laughter, patting Sirius on the back on their way to the common room once again.

The group sat down again, this time with a big audience. Sirius spun his wand. Alice was to punish, or squeeze the truth off Peter, who looked terrified at the fact that Alice had assured Frank loudly she'd help him with revenge. Peter went for truth; he wasn't in the mood for asking teachers if they'd marry him.

"Ok, then, Peter, let's see… what was the biggest lie you told a teacher?" Alice asked evilly.

"I-uh… um, well, that was not my fault, I told Dumbledore, uh, that I had-" Peter started.

"Just get over it!" Alice cried.

"Ok, fine! I told Dumbledore I had saved a little girl from getting run over by a carriage of horses when I had a black eye, but it really was that a bunch of guys beat me up at Hogsmeade because I bugged them! You happy!" Peter yelled. "Oops…" he added as he saw the crowd marveling at his confession.

The game went on, Remus was forced to model a pink, fluffy dress in a conjured staged, James disguised himself as a statue and scared a Ravenclaw first year, Professor Flitwick, and yours truly Snape, whom all yelled in surprise. (Especially Snape, who shrieked like a girl).

"We should play this game more often…" Sirius yawned, as he and his fellow Marauders, along with Arthur and Frank, went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, while the girls went to theirs.

Although nobody said it, their was a silent agreement, and nobody could wait until the next day when they could play with the whole common room, if possible…

THE NEXT DAY-

"Let the fun begin!" Sirius shouted, as he sat himself down to the circle of 100 people waiting for the fun, as Sirius said, to begin.


End file.
